The embodiments described herein relate generally to a circuit protection device and, more particularly, to an apparatus for use in triggering release of stored electrical energy from a capacitor bank to a plurality of electrodes in a circuit protection device.
Known electric power circuits and switchgear generally have conductors that are separated by insulation, such as air, or gas or solid dielectrics. However, if the conductors are positioned too closely together, or if a voltage between the conductors exceeds the insulative properties of the insulation between the conductors, an arc can occur. For example, the insulation between the conductors can become ionized, which makes the insulation conductive and enables formation of an arc flash.
An arc flash includes a rapid release of energy due to a fault between two phase conductors, between a phase conductor and a neutral conductor, or between a phase conductor and a ground point. Arc flash temperatures can reach or exceed 20,000° C., which can vaporize the conductors and adjacent equipment. Moreover, an arc flash can release significant energy in the form of not only heat, but also intense light, pressure waves, and/or sound waves, sufficient to damage the conductors and adjacent equipment. However, the current level of a fault that generates an arc flash is generally less than the current level of a short circuit, such that a circuit breaker generally does not trip or exhibits a delayed trip unless the circuit breaker is specifically designed to handle an arc fault condition.
Another known circuit protection device that exhibits a sufficiently rapid response is an arc containment device, which creates a contained arc to divert the electrical energy away from the arc flash point. For example, some known devices include generate an arc, such as a secondary arc flash, for use in dissipating energy associated with a primary arc flash detected on a circuit. Such devices often include a number of high voltage and high energy capacitors for use in initiating the secondary arc flash within an enclosure that is designed to safely contain the energy released by the secondary arc flash. These capacitors can be used to provide energy to an ablative plasma gun that releases plasma into a gap between a plurality of electrodes to facilitate formation of the secondary arc flash. However, if the plasma gun electrodes are constantly charged, the electrical isolation in the gap can decrease over time, thereby enabling nuisance triggers of the plasma gun.